Avengers Text
by Skyelove12
Summary: When the Avengers get phones, they text each other. I will put some other people from OC's to Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guy's here is my new Marvel Fanfic. I decided to write this because I was bored. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Tony:** Sup Guys.

**Clint:** Hello Tony -_-

**Tony:** What's wrong with you?

**Clint:** Well let me see.. You were disturbing me!

**Sam:** Where you spending time with ''Melissa''

**Clint:** Shut Up!

**Sam:** I got pictures too.

**Clint:** If you fucking send those, I will fucking come in there and smack you with your phone!

**Sam:** I would like to see you try.

**Clint:** Ok, I'm going to put this phone down and beat the shit out of you if you send them.

**Loki:** Ok I got to see this.

**Nat:** I agree with Loki, I would love to see this.

**Sam:** Sending photos now...done

**Tony:** Oh My God

**Nat:** This is so cute!

**Steve:** Interesting

**Clint:** I AM COMING FOR YOU!

**Sam:** Oh God!

**Tony:** Let's go watch.

**Steve:** Agreed


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I hope you like this one too. Please review! You can PM for conversation ideas.

* * *

**Thor:** Hey guy's have you seen my brother anywhere?

**Tony:** No why?

**Thor:** because he stole my fucking shampoo.

**Loki:** Interesting...No wonder your hair always smells like the ocean.

**Thor:** Loki!

**Loki:** and another thing...

**Thor:** What?!

**Loki:** I have a video of you singing in the shower and Stark you wouldn't believe what he was singing.

**Tony:** Lay it on me.

**Loki:** He was singing...xD Call me maybe

**Tony:** ROLF! I have to see that video!

**Thor:** You shall not or I will beat you with mjolnir.

**Loki:** Already sent it.

**Tony:** I am going to post this to facebook.

**Thor:** Loki!

**Loki:** Got to go


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's, I'm sorry I never updated in a while. Here is the next one requested by Avenger 22. If you would like to request a conversation just PM me.

* * *

**Tony:** Hey Coulson, welcome to the text club

**Coulson:** Why do you call it the text club Stark?

**Tony:** I just wanted to call it that, that's all.

**Coulson:** I see

**Tony:** Question, Why are you such a fan of Capsicle?

**Coulson:** Why should I tell you! and his name is Captain America not Capsicle.

**Tony:** Just answer the damn question!

**Coulson:** *sigh* Ok, well Captain America is my idol. He is heroic, brave...

**Tony:** Go on

**Coulson:** Rogers is a valuble member of The Avengers. He is a great leader, everyone listens to him.

**Tony:** Not everyone

**Coulson:** He is very good looking, he can swoon anyone woman with that smile of his.

**Tony:** That's hurtful

**Coulson:** He is just handsome, the blonde hair, those blue eyes, those abs and biceps.

**Tony:** *Snicker*

**Coulson:** Not to mention dat ass.

**Steve:** Ahhhh...

**Coulson:** Wait what.

**Tony:** LOL

**Coulson:** Cap wait! I didn't know you were here.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's, Here's another update. I hope you like this one as well, you can still send in request. I will be doing a remix for this but with The Justice League.

* * *

**Nat:** Hey Steve

**Steve:** Hey

**Nat:** Guess what day it is

**Steve:** Is it our 5th Anniversary?

**Nat:** Yep! I'm so excited

**Steve:** Me too Nat

**Nat:** I was wondering, for our anniversary could we do something?

**Steve:** Sure, what do you want to do?

**Nat:** Let's see...maybe we can go to..

**Steve:** One sec Nat, Hey Bucky. I see you finally got a phone.

**Bucky:** yEah, I'm still trying to work this thing

**Steve:** Let's start with using Lower and Upper case letters when needed

**Bucky:** Ok, Like this?

**Steve: **Yeah, good job pal

**Bucky:** :)

**Steve:** Your getting the hang of it already

**Nat: **Steve!

**Bucky:** Hey Nat

**Nat:** *disturbed* Hello Bucky

**Steve: **Hey does Riana have a phone?

**Bucky:** Not sure why?

**Steve:** Maybe we can talk to her too on here

**Bucky:** That's a good idea

**Nat:** Steve!

**Steve:** It's nice to talk to you again pal

**Bucky:** I can say the same for you

**Nat:** Ugh

**Steve:** Where Natasha go?

**Bucky:** Idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Bruce:** Hey Tony

**Tony: **Hey Bruce

**Bruce:** I got your texts

**Tony: **Did you read them

**Bruce:** -_-, yeah and you spammed my chat box.

**Tony:** Are you getting angry

**Bruce:** Yes! Do you know how long it will take to speed my phone back up again!

**Tony:** gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Bruce:** To

**Bruce:** ny, stop

**Bruce: **It

**Tony:**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Bruce:** I said stop!

**Tony:** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeesalddddddddddas; wehfmduegfierf oewu,fhew,fsfetrjhroghfusdvns,uheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffptvnutoirmccoiwr,tp0,cuwpex,uewtc,rwhcuor,

**Bruce:** Ok I'm going to ask you one more time to stop.

**Tony:** afoi dsafy euryuocior,utwe, ;dvjyidhrpithsjpcj,ouwtycm7 7c4wym7ycjxmhumxemrasopahfoxpgspfgasenrcuoayorncufaajhafhshsdhshghsigtf87ert0q64yqhajnhdzkjnahvauidapergsiodfhjbfakfbakfbkjfhaour[pr

**Bruce: **Stop or else!

**Tony:** or else what

**Tony:** What

**Tony: **whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Bruce:** That's it!

**Tony:** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'''''''''''''''''''''''''''SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Tony:** Oh boy!

**Bruce: **Hulk smash!

**Tony: **Ahh!

**Bruce:** Hahaha, he fell for it


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the part some of you were waiting for. Natasha is going to get her revenge on Steve.

* * *

**Nat: **Hey Steve

**Steve:** Hey Nat

**Nat:** How are you doing

**Steve:** Good u?

**Nat:** I'm fine *devilish face*

**Steve:** Nat what's with the face.

**Nat:** Oh nothing

**Steve:** Ok Nat your scaring me

**Nat:** Nothing Steve

**Steve: ***Frighten look* Nat please stop with the face

**Nat:** Could you come in here for a sec

**Steve:** Why?

**Nat: **I want to show you something

**Steve:** Like what?

**Nat:** Just get in here!

**Steve:** O...k...

**Nat:** I'll be waiting for you


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the part that went with the previous chapter.

* * *

Steve places his phone into his back pocket. He walks into Natasha's room cracking open the door slightly. He walks into the room leaving the door open just in case he has to make a quick escape.

" Hey Na..." Steve began. He was caught off by the door suddenly closing behind him. He jumped suddenly then slowly turned around.

" Natasha what are you doing?" Steve asked with some fear in his voice. A smirk formed on Natasha's lips and she slowly moved towards him.

" Do you remember the time when you just ditched me for Bucky?" Natasha asked. Steve nodded slowly, he was starting to get very scared.

" Well, time for payback bastard!" Natasha yelled. The devilish smiled reappeared on her face and she locked the door.

All you could hear was yelling, crashes and booms. Steve managed to get the door open, he tries to crawl out of the room but get's dragged in.

" Where do you think your going!" Natasha yelled. Steve saw Bucky, Tony, Clint and the others walk by.

" Guy's help me!" Steve pleaded. Bucky shook his head at the sight. This is what Steve gets for messing with Black Widow.

" Your own your own pal." Bucky said. Steve puts his hand out as he get's dragged back into Natasha's room. They continue to hear noises when suddenly they hear a high-pitched girl scream.

Natasha walks out of the room, brushing her hands together. She walked passed the rest of the team.

" What did you do?" Tony asked. Natasha glanced at Tony before smiling.

" Go see for yourself."

The avengers walk into the room and see Steve on the floor holding his balls. He had got kicked there by Natasha.

" You ok pal?" Bucky asked. Steve looked up at Bucky then whimpered in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another update! Yay!

* * *

**Thor:** HOW DO YOU TURN OFF THE SOUND

**Loki:** With the volume button

**Thor:** STOP TEXTING ME UNTIL I FIGURE IT OUT

**Loki:** A

**Loki:** B

**Loki:** C

**Loki:** D

**Loki:** E

**Loki:** F

**Thor:** BROTHER STOP AT ONCE

**Loki:** G

**Loki:** H

**Loki:** I

**Loki:** J

**Thor:** BROTHER I SAID STOP

**Loki:** K

**Loki:** L

**Loki:** M

**Loki:** N

**Loki:** O

**Loki:** P

**Thor:** I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN

**Loki:** Q

**Loki:** R

**Loki:** S

**Loki:** T

**Thor:** DON'T YOU DARE

**Loki:** U

**Loki:** V

**Loki:** W

**Thor:** IF YOU FINISH THE ALPHABET, I WILL STRICK YOU WITH MY HAMMER

**Loki:** X

**Loki:** Y

**Loki:** Z

**Thor:** OK THAT'S IT!

**Loki:** Yikes!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another update!

* * *

**Clint: **Ok I was at Walmart looking for some stuff and you'll never guess what happened

**Tony: **What?

**Clint: **I walked passed this One Direction Cut out of the 1D band members. I had picked up the last 1D CD and this huge group of fan girl's tried to viciously attack me for it.

**Natasha: **What were you doing with a 1D CD anyway?

**Clint: **Well...I was just checking it out that's all.

**Natasha: **I know that's a lie

**Clint: **No it isn't

**Natasha: **Yeah it is

**Clint: **No it isn't

**Natasha: **Yeah it is

**Clint: **No it

**Steve: **If you two would stop arguing, I would like to know what happened next.

**Thor: **Me too

**Loki: **This sounds interesting

**Clint: **As I was saying before this Jackass interrupted...

**Natasha: ***growls* Hey! Watch it Katniss!

**Tony: **Hey, I call him that

**Bruce: **Will you guy's shut up already so we can find out the rest of the story

**Clint: ***clears throat* Anyways, so the fan girl's tried attacking me and so I ran and ran.

**Tony: **and...

**Clint: **I raced back over to the 1D cut out with the fan girl's behind men and you wouldn't believe what I did next.

**Tony: **What

**Clint:** I grabbed the cut up and started whacking the fan girl's with it so I can get out.

**Natasha: **Wow Clint, you would whack teenage fan girl's with a 1D cut out. That's...

**Tony: **Just

**Steve: **Wrong

**Clint: **What! What did you expect me to do! Just let Girl's attack me for some damn 1D CD?

**Natasha: **Well...

**Clint: **Hell no! I will defend myself, I won't let some girl take me down.

**Natasha: **I already can

**Clint: **Not you Nat, I'm saying teen girls

**Steve: **Yeah..

**Clint:** Oh hell no

**Tony: **What

**Clint: **They have a R5 cut out and CD now, I happen to have the last disk in my hand.

**Tony: **I think you should run now.

**Clint: **Yeah I already am.

* * *

Sorry If I offend any 1D fans. This just for entertainment.


End file.
